Communication networks, such as wireless mesh networks, star networks, and so on, are used to connect a variety of different devices. These communication networks often contain devices having different characteristics and capabilities. For instance, these networks may include “smart” utility meters such as electric, water and gas meters that are connected devices capable of reporting resource consumption readings over a communication network. While some meters, such as electric meters, are powered by alternating current electricity service (“mains power”) from the electricity grid, other devices, such as many water and gas meters, are battery powered. In many cases, such battery powered devices are expected to operate for extended periods of time (twenty years or more) without being recharged.
Communication networks are generally governed by open industry standards which define guidelines, or protocols, that specify how network devices communicate. For example, network devices may be required to periodically transmit and/or receive certain types of data. While the communication requirements specified in these protocols may not pose a burden for mains powered devices that operate without power constraints, the amount of power required to communicate per these protocol guidelines results in battery life reduction in battery powered devices. Although low power networks standards and protocols have been implemented to address battery life reduction issues, there remains a need to enable battery powered devices to increase their communication ability for differing protocols without sacrificing battery life.